


Lazy morning kisses

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen X Annabel enjoying a very lazy morning together. Cullen POVSFW Short one off from tumblr prompt- lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up.





	Lazy morning kisses

Shafts of sunlight speckled with dust filter through the roof to spill across his face. Eyes still closed Cullen scrunches them further and rolls to his side with a muffled groan, not quite ready to greet the dawn.

He’s ready to greet her though and hums as she nuzzles closer against the bite of chill the night has left behind. 

Despite this he’s still lingering on the edge of the Fade. However now it seemed whatever creature had been stalking him starts to disappear. To melt away with her warmth spreading through his chest. Its as if she’s something that burns so bright she forces the monsters that lurk in the shadows to flee, simply because they have no place left to hide.

The sweet musky scent of her is mixed with his own, a reminder of the previous nights activities, and the two are so intertwined he can’t tell whose is whose. Its the most reassuring aroma imaginable and banishes the last of the worries from his mind. 

How could a desire demon prey on him if he had all he’d ever desired? This is confirmed by the delicate fingers which trace patterns on the plane of his chest, tickling him slightly and bringing him closer to waking.

One of her legs drapes over his, leaving no space for doubt in his mind as she seeks comfort from him, her nose nuzzling against his lips.

Andraste preserve him – it’s perfect.

Nudging her with his nose, she lifts her head enough so his lips can find hers in the darkness. They’re slightly dry, chaffed by the night, but he kisses softly, thawing and bringing them to life. She mumbles a halfhearted compliant at the disturbance but starts to kiss back.

Sweet and tender. Lips roam over lips, each touch soft, filled with easy devotion, as moment by moment he begins to wake.

The Fade grows ever distant, a fuzzy blur around the edges of his mind, which still tugs at him. Siren like it beckons, promising rest and he’s so weary…

Then a hand runs down the stubble on his jaw, a thumb lightly brushing over his cheek, reminding him what awaits if he opens his eyes. Smiling faintly the Fade becomes nothing but a forgotten memory as his eyelids crack open to reveal golden irises, bleary from their travels in another realm.

Annabel’s eyes are still closed, heavy lashes resting against her cheeks as her hand on his face falls still, her lips left rosy and partly open. She mumbles to him, but its noise without words. Clearly her place in the land of dreams has a far greater hold than his own. She’s never been an early riser and he finds himself just watching her with soft eyes.

He’d been wrong earlier. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always deeply appreciated!


End file.
